


Before I Wake

by mockingjaycie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaycie/pseuds/mockingjaycie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras loves the night most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Wake

It had been a long, exhausting day and every man was ready to collapse in his tent, desperate for a decent rest. However, none was looking forward to sleep more than the Knight of Flowers. The nights -- the times when he was asleep and dreaming -- that was the only thing that got him through those long, never ending days. During the day he felt so _alone_. Oh sure, he had his sister, but Margaery wasn't enough; she wasn't what -- no who -- she wasn't who he wanted.

It was only during the night that the loneliness that seemed to cling to Loras melted away. It was only during the night that he finally felt whole again. It was only during the night that Loras was able to see his King, his lover, his sun. It was only during the night that Loras felt that everything might just be okay.

That night Loras collapsed into his bed, his eyes falling closed immediately, desperate to feel his lover's arms around him. All of a sudden it seemed as if Renly's scent was surrounding him, and Loras choked back a sob.

"Are you okay, my love?"

Loras knew it was a dream, but the feel of Renly's hand stroking through his curls felt so good, so familiar. He relaxed back into Renly's strong chest.

"I miss you."

Renly's breath was hot against the nape of his neck as he spoke quietly, his arms wrapping securely around Loras, drawing him closer to his King, closer to his true home. "I know."

Loras rolled over in Renly's embrace to face his lover. "I can't do this anymore," he said, a desperate note to his voice. "I swore -- I know what I swore to you," he said, his fingers finding Renly's face and stroking along the features that were more familiar to him than even his own.

"I will have his head," Loras vowed softly. "It's the only price great enough to even come close to what he took from me."

The grip Renly had on Loras' hip tightened at his words, but he said nothing as Loras continued, his gaze softening. "But then -- then, I think I will join you. After he pays the price, I will come to be with you, my sun."

At that, Renly's grip tightened to an almost painful extent as he pulled Loras even closer to him, and buried his face in his knight's shoulder. "I'm selfish," he finally admitted, looking back up at Loras. "I wouldn't stop you. Not if that's what you wanted." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Loras' lips.

The next morning when Loras drifted back into consciousness, the now familiar feeling of cruel and painful loneliness draped over him, but there was something more today. A feeling Loras didn't recognize, almost a whisper in his ear.

" _Soon, my love."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago for a couple friends and was encouraged to post it here when it was unearthed recently. It's the first and only thing I've written for this fandom.


End file.
